The Sweeper Engineer
by Resurrected Muse
Summary: Kira is an engineering student in the year 2012. One day her college life becomes a fight for her life as she finds herself in the year AC 195 and Oz wants her because she's the engineer who came up the theoretical idea for mobile suits at age thirty. Hiatus/Discontinued
1. Normal Day?

**Hey this is the beta of the original story, which **_AliasPseudo _**was an incredibley amazing person and looked it over for me. I hope you enjoy!**

.:o0o:.

Kira was bored.

Really bored.

In fact she was so bored that she was contemplating playing a prank on her cousin Lily, who was also her house mate, but decided against. The last time she played a prank on Lily she ended up having to be with John "Probie Executioner" Steiner during one of her certification runs on the ambulance. Speaking of Steiner he was the reason Kira didn't want to go to the fire house; today was probie initiation day and she didn't feel like watching the hot head rookies get their heads deflated. It was also Wednesday, and that meant no classes or activities until at least five.

Just great.

With a great big huff Kira rose from the beat up blue couch, the cop show only had the officers crouching and hiding, not the shot out Kira was hoping for. Maybe eating a sandwich would alleviate her boredom. Hey, who said hungry college students thought in a logical manner, she almost made it to the fridge.

Key word 'almost' because just then her living room exploded.

.:o0o:.

Well actually 'saying' her living room exploded isn't completely true; there were explosions, but no living room.

You heard me right: Kira's living room disappeared and left a raging battle field in its wake.

Kira fell on her ass as a rocket flew over her head. The violent blast of an explosion sent her flying. Her long blonde hair was charred at the ends and her right arm had major road rash. But that didn't even register in Kira's mind; her firefighter training pushed her to move away from the danger. She spied a mainly intact building at her two o'clock and bolted. She tried to back paddle away from a huge machine's foot, but her foot slipped from underneath her.

'That's impossible. T-h-he technology doesn't exist.' In her three and half years of studying electrical and mechanical engineering she had never seen a machine that massive work.

A gigantic, humanoid, mobile, war machine.

Kira tried to shuffle backwards on the ground, but it was too late. The war machine had spotted her its hand was enclosing on her. 'Oh my god, I'm going to die.' Was her last thought before an explosion outside of the hand knocked her out.

.:o0o:.

**Please review!**


	2. Random Kid

**Another redo chapter, plus extra! And it's all thanks to **_AliasPseudo_**! She's an awesome Beta Reader! Thank you so much. **

.:o0o:.

Kira groaned.

'Man that must have been one hell of a fire,' her thoughts were murky, 'good god, make the fucking headache go away'. She groaned again as she realized that she wasn't sleeping on her bed. Kira opened her eyes then quickly closed them, fucking bright light. But her quick survey showed that she was indeed in a hospital.

"Lily, that stupid band-aid whacker." Kira had told Lily she didn't need to go to the hospital ever unless she was in cardiac arrest. Moaning she gingerly sat up, taking care not to open her eyes, and cradled her head in her hands. The stupid buzzing would not leave her head and the itchy wrapping on her right arm told her that she had been burned. But seriously, Lily was going to get it. Kira had survived much worst dehydration than this; there was no reason to send her to the hospital. Just because Lily wanted to be a band-aid whacker EMT didn't mean the hospital was the cure all.

Kira put her wrists next to her ears, trying to listen for a heartbeat. It sometimes would get rid of the headaches, and this headache was a real bitch. It felt like bees stinging the inside of her skull while Big Jimmy took a sledge hammer to her temple. But alas, it was a vain attempt to quiet the headache because, as soon as the headache decided to subsided, someone had to open the damn door. And the door sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Kira.

She snarled, "Keep it down, it feels like I downed thirteen matinées then decided that twelfth shot of vodka would help with the headache." Since they didn't send Lily in first then this person must be new. The staff always sent the new people to treat her as a sort of hazing. Kira had a tendency to throw things, and make crude comments, and criticize everything they did, and generally was unpleasant. She really didn't like hospitals.

Rubbing her temples she tried to alleviate the building pressure. "Well are you going to talk?" Kira snapped and glared at the newcomer. "What the hell are you wearing?" The newcomer must have only been about thirteen, fourteen at the most, and was wearing clerical clothes, complete with the roman collar. And his hair… it was longer that Kira's and put into a loose brown braid.

The teen's smile was impish and reached his shocking purple-blue eyes. Was he wearing contacts or something? In the condescending tone of a jokester, "What this?" he was overly dramatic in his sweeping arm motions and it made Kira want to punch him.

"Yes that," Kira's ears started to turn red with anger, "don't cha know it's against the law to impersonate a priest?" and distrust sparked in her eyes, "And what the hell are you doing here? And where's Lily?"

The boy looked offended at the priest comment and scoffed, "Well the laws have changed since your time."

Grinding her teeth, Kira slowly spoke, "My time? If ya can't tell, I'm not an old lady, idiot."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Lady, you're not in Kansas anymore."

"What do you mean 'I'm not in Kansas anymore', Mr. I-can-quote-the-wizard–of-Oz?" Kira was getting tired of these stupid games and this random kid.

His eyes softened a little, "What I mean to say is you're in the year after colony 195."

Kira quirked an eyebrow, "Are you on crack?"

With a complete deadpan the teen said, "No, but I am on steroids."

Kira stuck up her nose, "Ya could have fooled me, runt."

"Maxwell, what are you doing?" the voice came from behind the door, it had a strange accent.

With an 'innocent' look on his face Maxwell sweetly said, "Just greeting our new house mate."

"House mate?" Kira screeched, her headache forgotten, "Did you escape from the psych ward or something? 'Cuz I sure ain't staying in this stupid hospital for longer than I have to."

The voice sounded closer this time, "Did you have to irritate the onna?" Another teen came through the door, only he was Chinese and had enough smugness in his voice to fill a coliseum.

Kira just sat there with her mouth wide open. Since when did they let kids from the stupid psych ward wander about?

"I was only being friendly Whiffle ball, you should try it sometime." Maxwell teased before sticking out his tongue at the other boy.

Kira started to laugh; she got it. The hospital staff were getting back at her for all the times she had been a horrible patient. "Ha! You guys are payback." Then she cupped her hands over her mouth, "I get it guys I should be nicer, see the joke is up."

The two teens just looked at her. "Are we sure this onna is the original designer of mobile suits?" The Chinese boy, his eyebrow almost made it all the way to his hair line. Kira felt like she was going to explode. She wanted to scream I'm right here guys.

Maxwell scratched his head, "Well she does seem to be a few crayons short of a full box…"

"Excuse me?" Kira was completely indignant, "I'm a few crayons short? What about you and this 'after colony 195' crap. The year is" she spoke the next words slowly, "two-thousand-twelve." She rolled her eyes, "This isn't some sci-fi show with giant robots."

The Chinese boy just rolled his eyes, while Maxwell sang out, "Are you ssssuuuurrre? Because I'm pretty sure it is 'some sci-fi show with giant robots'."

"Bullshit!" Kira crossed her arms, wincing as she remembered her arm had been burned. Jumping off the examination table she spat out, "Prove it!"

The Chinese boy rolled his eyes again, "Since you're the one who got the onna mad, you can show her. I'm leaving I can't handle her whining." He walked out; Dumbstruck Kira gapped at his back, she couldn't imagine what pole got stuck up his ass.

Maxwell chuckled, "Wufei is, but he means well." He shrugged, "Well you want proof, I'll give you proof." Maxwell started to make his way to the door, "Aren't you coming?"

Kira raised her eyebrow, "My dad told me 'never follow a psychopathic stranger'."

"Fine, my name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." He stuck out his hand, and Kira tentatively reciprocated.

"Cute. I'm Kira Howl." Then Duo started to drag her, "What are you doing?" The hallways outside of Kira's room looked more like a submarine's than a hospital's. Kira unconsciously bit her lip.

Duo smiled over his shoulder, "Showing you your proof since I'm not a stranger anymore."

Kira retorted, "Are you just a psychopath then?" It was better for Kira to focus on their banter than to think about the strange hallways they were walking through.

With a devilish grin Duo said, "That's still to be determined, but five out of four people say yes."

Kira snickered, "I think using 'Alice and Wonderland' logic is a good indicator of mental illness."

Duo did his very best Cheshire Cat grin, his hand against a heavy bulk door, "Unless you've fallen down the rabbit hole."

Duo pushed open the door and…

"Holy Shit."

.:o0o:.

**Yay cliff hanger! Please review!**


End file.
